Ookamibyakko
by Ebony Falcon
Summary: Her races are rare, and she seemes uncaring, but in truth she has a secret that might be the downfall of team Urameshi if it isn't revealed. When someone thought to be dead shows up to murder the one she loves, how will she react?
1. Find, her

Disclaimer: I wish that I owned them but I don't.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Get him, before he gets away. We need the crystal that he stole. The one who captures him gets twice the reward that I promised to pay."  
  
"It's too late sir he's gone."  
  
"Crap. The master's not going to be pleased when he finds out."  
  
"Sir, who was he."  
  
"Sigh, the King of Thieves. The Spirit Fox."  
  
(Months after the Dark Tournament) (Kurama's POV) "Hey Kurama, want to come to my house, we're having a super huge party." Said Kuwabara.  
  
" It depends. When?"  
  
"Tonight. At 5."  
  
"I'll be a little late then. Koenma needs to talk to me."  
  
"Ah can't it wait?"  
  
"I'm afraid not. It's urgent." 'Besides I have put it off for too long as it is.' thought Kurama. "Just remember not to drink too much. You know how you guys get."  
  
" Uh yea, right. Anyway I better get going. Lot's of booze, I mean food to get. See you."  
  
' They always get into trouble with their partying. And I usually get into trouble with them. Oh well. I wonder what Koenma wants.'  
  
(At Koenma's house)  
  
"Kurama, I bet you're wondering why I called you here. Are you willing to go on a quick mission tonight?"  
  
"Um, yea."  
  
"Good. I need for you to go and collect the girl that absorbed the crystal Yoko gave to her 16 years ago. It is important that you get her before anyone else does because she is vital to the survival of the spirit world. I need for you to bring her here right away. Understood?" "Um."  
  
"Good Yoko will guide you there, so good luck."  
  
"Thanks. I think.  
  
(In the future human world[present])  
(Kaze's POV) "Kaze there is a visitor here for you."  
  
"Coming."  
  
"She'll be right down. Uh I'm sorry what did you say your name was again."  
  
"Sakio."  
  
"Ah, yes, Sakio. She'll be with you in a minute."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
(In a few minutes)  
  
"Sorry this place is such a mess. I'm the oldest child in the orphanage, so my duty is clean up, but I never have time."  
  
"It's alright. I've seen worse. Listen I am sure you don't know who I am so let me introduce myself. My name is Sakio and I am here to take you to my team leader in spirit world. You have great power and we need you."  
  
" Right. I'm a little too old to fall for such tricks any more. Maybe Jane would fall for that gag, but not me. Just tell me why you're really here."  
  
"Alright, you caught my bluff. Why don't we go for a walk and I'll tell you why I'm really here."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
As they are walking out Kurama watched from the branches of a nearby tree.  
  
(Kurama's POV)  
  
" Dang it I'm too late. I'll just have to fight him."  
  
I jumped out of the tree and ran after them.  
  
"Sakio I challenge you. If I win the girl comes with me."  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Wait don't I get any say in this?" asked Kaze.  
  
No one answered her.  
  
The battle was quick. I knocked him down, grabbed the girl, and opened a portal into spirit world. Soon we were gone.  
  
~**~ As I tried to head toward Koenma's place the girl suddenly sat down and wouldn't budge. I tried to pick her up but she kicked me if I came too close.  
  
"I want to know why you kidnapped me. The orphanage won't be able to pay ransom you know. Until I get an answer I'm not moving."  
  
"Look", I said, "I'll give you all the answers you need once we get to Koenma's house. It's not safe here."  
  
"No" she said.  
  
"Fine" I took a small thorn off of a rose and threw it at her. Soon she had fallen asleep and I picked her up and carried her to Koenma's house. She wasn't very heavy even at age 16.  
  
(At Koenma's house)  
  
I laid her on the couch as Koenma started to examine her.  
  
"Yep this is her alright. And in pretty good shape too."  
  
I don't know why but at this, I blushed. At that moment she woke up and started screaming until Koenma's guard told her to be quiet because she was giving him a headache.  
  
Soon Koenma was explaining everything to her and answering her questions. Then he said something that made me fall off my chair.  
  
"Kurama will be your mentor."  
  
"What!" I yelled.  
  
"Yes you see she needs a demon to guide her and she already knows you. Besides Hiei would probably scare her. And no arguing. I've had enough for one night. Kurama you may sleep on the couch and Kaze you may take the extra bedroom. Goodnight."  
  
Before falling asleep I faintly remembered the party and hopped that they were all too drunk to notice that I hadn't arrived.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Did you like this. Please review.  
  
Flames are given to Hiei.  
  
I don't know what happened with Sakio in the Dark Tournament, but he is in this fic so don't complain. 


	2. Fun, and Party

Disclaimer: I do not own them. Except for Kaze. Wished I owned Kurama and Hiei though.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Kurama"s POV)  
  
When I woke up the first thing I saw was that pesky, loud girl staring at me. She had a weird look on her face that made me blush for some reason. She looked a little longer then said, "Breakfast is ready." Then she left.  
  
As I was eating, I started to wonder how the others would take my absence at the party. Most likely most of them would have been too drunk to care, but Hiei would probably notice.  
  
Soon Koenma came in and told me that he had summoned the others so that he could explain everything at once. I groaned.  
  
(Once everyone arrived)  
  
"I know that most of you are confused as to why I summoned you here, so I'll try to make it quick. "Said Koenma. " 16 years ago the Spirit Fox stole one of the last spirit crystals in the land. He was pursued and instead of taking it to his lair he went to the human world and gave it to a small baby that he found, almost dead. He took the child to the orphanage where she has lived since. After all this time, the crystal was slowly being absorbed into her system, infusing her with spirit power. Now it is finally fully absorbed and she is ready to start learning how to use her power."  
  
"Wait a minute." Said Kuwabara. "You mean that she is here?"  
  
"Of course. I had Kurama bring her to me last night."  
  
"That's why he wasn't at the party. I wondered about that." Said Hiei.  
  
"Anyway I need for all of you to keep an eye on her. She hasn't gotten used to her powers yet and they are pretty destructive. I need for all of you to teach her. Kurama will be her main mentor."  
  
At this, I groaned.  
  
"But all of you have skills that are important for her to learn. Understood.  
  
"Yes." Was the general agreement.  
  
"Good now here she is."  
  
At that moment Kaze entered the room and looked around. I saw her eyes flicker to the door. Calculating how long, it would take to reach it. I raced over there and caught her just as she was opening it. I blocked the door and said, "It's not very polite to leave the room when people are being introduced to you."  
  
She looked at me, then kicked me in the shin, before walking back towards Koenma. Ouch.  
  
Yusuke snickered and I glared at him.  
  
After the introductions were made, everyone went out to have lunch. I sat cursing my bad luck at having to be her mentor. She was too stubborn for me to deal with.  
  
When everyone had finished eating, and it looked like she had gotten used to being here, I noticed a strange glint in her eye. It gave me goose bumps. I shivered.  
  
Yusuke and I started to head up to the house for more food. I noticed that it had gotten very quiet behind us. I shrugged and kept walking. We opened the door and.  
  
Splat.  
  
Before we could doge, Yusuke and I were soaked. We looked up to see an empty bucket hanging above us. We turned around and everyone was laughing really hard. Except for Hiei.  
  
I looked at Kaze. She was giggling so hard that she almost fell over. I figured that she had set it up. I looked at Yusuke who was drying himself, while looking around. He looked mad.  
  
"What should we do?" I asked.  
  
"Dump her in the lake." He answered.  
  
We started running towards her. Soon it was an all out chase. She was fast and changed direction very quickly. Plus everyone else was trying to help her out. Finally I caught her, and with Yusuke's help carried her over to the lake and jumped. When I was halfway over it, I dropped her. She landed with a splash.  
  
When she came out she was grinning like crazy, and laughing.  
  
It was a fun night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This one wasn't as long or as serious. Did you like it?  
  
Remember. Flames are given to Hiei. : ) 


	3. training

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Waah. Except Kaze.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
The day started out nice enough. It was warm and sunny. A perfectly fine day. Except that members of team Urameshi were busy trying to teach a very stubborn girl how to fight.  
  
As it was Kuwabara's turn everyone else was lounging in the shade watching. Kuwabara advanced on a very bored looking girl, who just jumped out of the way when he came too close. Her name was Kaze and this was her first fighting lesson. She picked up the concept fast and was very good at reading moves.  
  
" Alright. I've had enough of this. No more holding back. I'm going to clobber you." Said Kuwabara.  
  
"Aw, does that mean you've been holding out on me this entire time. And here I thought you just sucked." Said Kaze.  
  
"Shut up. I'm only going easy on you because you're a girl."  
  
"Is that so. Well then maybe I should show you what you've taught me."  
  
With that said Kaze ran straight towards Kuwabara who was in too much shock to move out of the way. He made a last attempt at a dodge, but Kaze changed direction and slammed into him, fully knocking him over.  
  
In a fake announcers voice Botan said, "And it looks like Kaze is our winner for this match. Drinks are on Kuwabara."  
  
"Huh. Wait, that's not fair. I just wasn't ready that's all. I didn't expect her to pick up on my technique so fast. Come on. I don't have any money." Complained Kuwabara.  
  
"You bet you don't. I got it all right here." Said Kaze. With that, she lifted up his wallet in a victory dance.  
  
"Yea. Alright. Drinks on Kuwabara." Exclaimed Yusuke as he trotted off with Botan, Keiko, Kaze and Yukina, with Kuwabara not far behind.  
  
"She's good." Hiei said to Kurama when the others were out of hearing distance. " I didn't expect her to be able to get his wallet. She's quick."  
  
"Yea. A little too quick if you ask me. Still I doubt that she could pull that trick in either of us. At least not until she gets a lot better."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Do you think we should go down there before it turns into a problem? Besides, we don't want Yusuke and Kuwabara near the girls when they are all drunk. Remember what almost happened last time?" Asked Kurama.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Okay then. Let's go."  
  
With that they left.  
  
No one noticed the figure staring at them from up in the trees. 'Hmmm. Soon they'll let their guard down, and when they do I'll be there. Waiting to kill him. Oh how I've waited so long for this. Being Enma's favorite, he has allowed me this one pleasure. Of returning to kill him, that I hate most of all. I will make sure that his death is long and painful. He will pay.' And with that thought the stranger left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oooohhh. Who is the stranger? Cyber praise if you can guess.  
  
I know that this is short but my brother needs to get on and is glaring at me.  
  
Remember reviews are appreciated.  
  
Flames are given to Hiei. : P 


	4. Talk at the bar

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Waaaah. Except for Kaze.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (Hiei's POV) "Achoo" Kurama sneezed. "Someone must be thinking if me."  
  
I looked thoughtfully at Kurama. 'He sure has been sneezing a lot. Hn, I have this strange feeling that something is about to happen. I don't know when or why, but it will. I'll just have to be ready for it.'  
  
I looked at the others in the pub and again wondered what had driven me to come here. Oh yea. My warning thoughts.  
  
I looked at Kaze. There was a strange sent about her that I couldn't quite place. Part of it was like that of a kitsune* but that might have been because she hung around Kurama. I hadn't been around many spirit animal's so I didn't know the different scents.  
  
I was determined to talk to Kurama about Kaze. Her smell unnerved me.  
  
"Kitsune I need to talk to you. Meet me outside."  
  
When he came outside I said, "The girl. Her scents are strange. She is not a ningen*. Have you noticed."  
  
"Hai, I have. I think that she is part ookami*."  
  
"Ookami, but they were all destroyed years ago. Or so I thought."  
  
"No not all some of them escaped. And also she has the scent of a byakko*. They are very rare in my race. I had the pleasure of meeting one many years ago, as Yoko. He said that he was the last of his kind. She might be his child. That would explain much. He probably mated with an ookami. Most likely they are both dead."  
  
"Hnn, that would explain her scent I guess."  
  
Just then there was a huge crash and we both ran on inside to find out what had happened.  
  
(Kurama's POV) Looking around and scrunching my nose at the strong smell of alcohol I slowly walked over to where Yusuke had collapsed on the table, thus knocking over his mug. I sighed. It would be rough getting them out of here without a commotion. Most of them looked pretty drunk. Except Kaze. She hadn't touched her drink, and yet she was still pretty wild. I decided to start with her first.  
  
"Kaze come on. That bar tender isn't looking very happy right now so lets get the others and scram."  
  
She nodded her head, and we started trying to round up the others. We had to chase many of them around for a long time.  
  
I noticed Hiei just sitting and watching us, so I called over to him to help us. Soon he had knocked them all out and I breathed I sigh of relief.  
  
That was when I noticed the bar keep standing right next to me, looking like murder.  
  
I sighed. This wasn't my night.  
  
Luckily Kaze noticed my plight and came over to help. She finally agreed with him that the other troublemakers would work for him for a week to repay the cost of damages.  
  
Kaze, Hiei, and I loaded our unconscious friends onto a cart and dragged them home.  
  
On the way I noticed something strange. Kaze looked like she was trying not to transform into her demon half.  
  
"You can change, you know. We already figured out your little secret." Said Hiei.  
  
"Oh." She looked uncomfortable for a second so I put in. "We could smell it."  
  
"She just looked at me curiously and then started changing. When she was done, the most gorgeous creature that I had ever seen. She had silver white hair and a tail to match. Her delicate silver ears had just a tip of black on the end. Her eyes were still the same enchanting green.  
  
I realized that I had been holding my breath, so I let it out slowly.  
  
Hiei heard it and turned to look at me smirking. I remembered that he could read my mind, and I groaned inwardly, knowing that he wouldn't let me forget this.  
  
I looked up to see Kaze staring straight ahead. I walked up next to her, and we walked in silence the rest of the way home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
* ookami-wolf * kitsune-fox *byakko-white(spiritual)fox  
  
Did ya like? Dislike?  
  
Please let me know by revieing.  
  
Flames are given to Hiei. 


	5. Taken

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Waah. Except Kaze.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
The day started out nice enough. It was warm and sunny. A perfectly fine day. Except that members of team Urameshi were busy trying to teach a very stubborn girl how to fight.  
  
As it was Kuwabara's turn everyone else was lounging in the shade watching. Kuwabara advanced on a very bored looking girl, who just jumped out of the way when he came too close. Her name was Kaze and this was her first fighting lesson. She picked up the concept fast and was very good at reading moves.  
  
" Alright. I've had enough of this. No more holding back. I'm going to clobber you." Said Kuwabara.  
  
"Aw, does that mean you've been holding out on me this entire time. And here I thought you just sucked." Said Kaze.  
  
"Shut up. I'm only going easy on you because you're a girl."  
  
"Is that so. Well then maybe I should show you what you've taught me."  
  
With that said Kaze ran straight towards Kuwabara who was in too much shock to move out of the way. He made a last attempt at a dodge, but Kaze changed direction and slammed into him, fully knocking him over.  
  
In a fake announcers voice Botan said, "And it looks like Kaze is our winner for this match. Drinks are on Kuwabara."  
  
"Huh. Wait, that's not fair. I just wasn't ready that's all. I didn't expect her to pick up on my technique so fast. Come on. I don't have any money." Complained Kuwabara.  
  
"You bet you don't. I got it all right here." Said Kaze. With that, she lifted up his wallet in a victory dance.  
  
"Yea. Alright. Drinks on Kuwabara." Exclaimed Yusuke as he trotted off with Botan, Keiko, Kaze and Yukina, with Kuwabara not far behind.  
  
"She's good." Hiei said to Kurama when the others were out of hearing distance. " I didn't expect her to be able to get his wallet. She's quick."  
  
"Yea. A little too quick if you ask me. Still I doubt that she could pull that trick in either of us. At least not until she gets a lot better."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Do you think we should go down there before it turns into a problem? Besides, we don't want Yusuke and Kuwabara near the girls when they are all drunk. Remember what almost happened last time?" Asked Kurama.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Okay then. Let's go."  
  
With that they left.  
  
No one noticed the figure staring at them from up in the trees. 'Hmmm. Soon they'll let their guard down, and when they do I'll be there. Waiting to kill him. Oh how I've waited so long for this. Being Enma's favorite, he has allowed me this one pleasure. Of returning to kill him, that I hate most of all. I will make sure that his death is long and painful. He will pay.' And with that thought the stranger left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oooohhh. Who is the stranger? Cyber praise if you can guess.  
  
I know that this is short but my brother needs to get on and is glaring at me.  
  
Remember reviews are appreciated.  
  
Flames are given to Hiei. : P 


	6. Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
  
Also some characters that are supposed to be dead are alive in this. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Kaze's POV)  
  
"What are you going to do to us." This came from Kieko, who seemed to take matters into her own hands. She had even negotiated with them to untie us.  
  
"We are holding you captive. We will kill you if they don't show up. Or if you don't stop asking questions."  
  
That shut Kieko up but she didn't look happy. Each of the four members of Team Toguro held onto one of us. The tall silent guy held onto Botan, The small wimpy-looking guy held onto Yukina, The big muscled guy held Kieko, and the strange guy in the mask held onto me.  
  
It wasn't comfortable. Yukina looked like she was tempted to freeze the place but I shook my head. It wouldn't do to anger them.  
  
We soon heard a series of explosions down the corridor.  
  
"They're here." Said the masked guy. "And it looks like they found my bombs. How delightful."  
  
I shivered this guy was giving me the creeps.  
  
* * *  
  
(Meanwhile) (Kurama's POV)  
  
Bombs.  
  
I hate them. They remind me of the Dark Tournament. They were probably Karasu's. He always did like injuring people before fought them. Just goes to show how cowardly he really was. Pah.  
  
After I had cleared a path through them, we went ahead.  
  
Suddenly a scream rippled through the air. It sounded like Botan. That sent Hiei tearing down the hall, leaving us behind. Typical.  
  
Soon enough we entered a large chamber. There stood team Togouro. Each one of them was holding a girl. In the shadows Sakio watched with a bemused smile.  
  
I growled deep in my throat. Karasu was holding Kaze.  
  
When he noticed me looking he pulled her arm up behind her back until she whimpered.  
  
With a roar the fighting began.  
  
I charged Karasu head on, but had to swerve to the side, because he used Kaze as a shield.  
  
The fighting went on for almost many hours. Finally Karasu and I were the only fighters left standing. The others had finished their battles, and were only spectators, in this mad tumble. Karasu and I were both breathing hard. It was time to end this.  
  
As I charged again he flung Kaze to the side. His mask flew off and he began internalizing his power. As tired as we were such a blow would kill both of us.  
  
Instead of aiming at me he headed straight for Kaze. Still recovering from her landing she didn't get out of the way quick enough.  
  
The blast echoed throughout the cavern. Karasu, in his attempt to destroy Kaze had forgotten about me. I ran over to Kaze and both of us took the blast head on.  
  
* * *  
  
When I awoke I was laying on a bed in Genkai's temple. Kaze was sitting in a chair nearby.  
  
"How long have I been out?" I asked.  
  
"Well seeing as I was out for a week, and you have been out for 6 day's since I woke up, I'd say about almost 2 weeks."  
  
I smiled.  
  
Everything was going to be alright.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What did ya think. Huh.  
  
Only one more chapter now.  
  
I know this is a bit rushed, but the sequel will be better I just needed something to start on.  
  
Flames are given to Hiei.  
  
EF 


	7. last chptr

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Except for Kaze.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (Kurama's POV) "Hey Kurama hurry up you're going to be late." Yelled Yusuke.  
  
"Coming, hold your horses." I yelled back. Sigh. It was just like Yusuke to rush.  
  
I thought back on what had happened only a few months ago. We had battled for our lives in the cavern. I had almost lost mine. I had a lingering scar on my shoulder from where many of Karasu's bombs had hit me. No matter how much healing I had, it wouldn't go away.  
  
Anyway it was time for me to go. We had all agreed to host the weddings at the same time. It made things a bit cramped but that was how we wanted it. Full of friends and family. Humans and demons alike came to this event. (Though only those who didn't want to create trouble were allowed in.)  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
The wedding was held in a large reception hall, at Koenma's palace. It was a joyous occasion that many would remember for a long time to come. There was cake and lot's of other delicious foods there for both guests and wedders. Of course there was sweet snow for Hiei.  
  
After the wedding there was well wishers and gifts, as well as one long all night party. The 8 wedders retired for the night at about 2:00am. The next day they all traveled to the homes that Koenma had arranged for them, in a suitable fashion. They all agreed to get together again in 4 years, to celebrate the defeat of their adversaries.  
  
In the meantime though it was time for them to start a life of ease with the person who mattered most.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know that it was kind of short and flaky but oh well.  
  
The Next Generation will be better. I hope.  
  
Please keep in mind that Reviews are greatly appreciated. Flames are given to Hiei.  
  
Shadowwill: Here it is. Also I'm sorry but I have terrible writers block concerning my other stories but if you, have any ideas please let me know.  
  
EF 


End file.
